Tacto sin Visión
by hellovick
Summary: Era lo que no podía observar, lo que lograba escuchar, y sobre todo, tocar.


Esa noche era reveladora.

Era una de tantas, pero tanto de una.

La frágil y joven mujer vestida en camisón largo se mantenía parada en el medio del estudio, con sus mejillas entintadas de rojo y su respiración agitada por lo bajo.

Fue el primer suspiro que ella dejó escapar, lo que la avergonzó de sí misma.

Aquel joven hombre albino había comenzado a depositar un fino y delicado camino de besos en su cuello. Era cauteloso y cuidadoso, tratándola a ella con la delicadeza que se merecía.

Sin embargo, no había tocado sus labios. No le había besado ni en la más única de las oportunidades. Eso era algo a resaltar para la joven Rainsworth, porque creía desesperante la forma en que él la impacientaba.

No quería llegar a algo indecoroso, pero tan solo le atraía una indiscutible curiosidad hacia él. Era una pregunta inminente en su cabeza, cada vez que lo observaba y se preguntaba si él ya habría tocado los labios de alguien más. Siempre se veía tan misterioso y se mostraba tan burlesco, lo que lo hacía intrigante pero atractivo de cierta manera.

Xerxes siempre se hacía de las suyas.

Un suspiro más escapó de los labios de la joven, joven mujer. El albino había descendido por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula, donde removió mínimamente la tela del blanco camisón de ella para depositar otro beso. Sabía de antemano que Break siempre buscaría la forma de hacer mucho sin hacer nada al mismo tiempo, y que en realidad dejaría mucho a la imaginación sin realmente hacer más que una pequeña provocación.

Pero esa noche era la primera vez que besaba su cuello, que llegaba a tal osadía. Porque era eso, toda una osadía y la primera vez que siquiera se atrevía a algo mínimo como eso.

Podría admitir que se sentía nerviosa. Si una pequeña caricia en su cabello exaltaba a Sharon, el ser su cuello recorrido por el par de labios de Xerxes la descolocaría aún más. Y es que no se habría imaginado antes como sería sentir una acción tan cercana proporcionada por él.

Dejó salir un mínimo y casi inaudible sonido cuando los labios del albino besaron su clavícula una segunda vez, pero ahora no los removió, si no que los dejo allí por unos buenos segundos. Era tan dulce como un caramelo para él, notar la conmoción y estremecimiento que ganaba en la joven dama.

Break había pensado algo así antes, pero la situación perfecta para llevarlo a cabo había llegado hasta sus manos en esa noche en especial.

Volvió a besar su cuello de abajo para arriba, llegando hasta el mentón y levantándolo, para atreverse luego a dar una muy, muy pequeña lamida sobre su piel.

-Break…- Suspiró ella.

-Calma, Otou-san~. No sobre pasaré los principios de una dama- Le respondió, mostrando una calma sonrisa. Usó entonces sus largos y pálidos dedos para recorrer todo el camino por el delicado cuello de ella, por donde antes habría pasado su boca. –Has estado viniendo las últimas noches. Me pregunto si es esto lo que usted quería conseguir.-

Sharon sintió la vergüenza. Observó a Xerxes, quien se lucía sonriente, directo y profundo en su ojo pintado de sangre. El pequeño factor que la animaba a mirarlo ojo contra ojo, era saber que en realidad no podía verla.

Era algo a su favor y a su pesar al mismo tiempo, porque también hubiera deseado que él observara su rostro.

-Por favor, no se fije en el mismo tema de siempre-

-Sabes que es inevitable que me preocupe, Break- Contestó ella mientras dejaba momentáneamente de lado su pena. Levantó temerosamente su mano, usando esta para llegar al ojo ciego de él y recorrer con sus yemas las blancas y largas pestañas que él poseía. –Desearía… desearía que pudieras verme…-

-Puedo imaginarme su rostro- Solo contestó. Prefería siempre evitar la amargura de la verdad. Fue él ahora quien utilizó su mano para recorrer con sus propias yemas de los dedos la mejilla de Sharon. –Puedo imaginarme sus expresiones- Comentaba, aún sonriendo como si nada malo fuera factor del presente.

La joven suavizó su mirada con cierta tristeza. Envió su mano hasta la de él, acariciando su dorso y conteniendo nacientes ganas de sollozar.

Aun con la ceguera de lado, Break tenía bien conocidas las expresiones, silencios y acciones de la joven mujer. Tenía entendido que el resto de sus sentidos y recuerdos estaban intactos para tener por seguro cuando ella estaba más sensible o no.

Y reconocía el silencio que ella intentaba demostrar. Él tenía bien asegurado que sollozos eran contenidos en la garganta de ella.

Se disgustó por completo, aunque claro que no lo demostraría en su rostro. Sintiendo a Sharon sostener su mano, dejó su sonrisa ampliarse con complicidad. Cambió la posición de sus manos, ahora siendo él quien sostenía la de ella. Se agachó levemente para besar el dorso, luego recorriendo dedo por dedo con sus labios. Comenzó a subir por la muñeca, encantado al sentir los pequeños escalofríos que la dama demostraba ante su tacto. –Debo pedirle que no se entristezca cada vez que me da el placer de visitarme, Otou-san- Habló suavemente, incorporándose para quedar de nuevo a más altura que ella.

-Debo pedirte que no evadas el tema cada vez que quiero llegar a él.- Dijo ella, aun prendada del contacto entre dedo y dedo que había quedado entre ellos dos.

Break dio vuelta a su mano, dejándola abierta. Saco de su saco del escuadrón un dulce envuelto con papel celofán, para depositarlo entonces en la palma de Sharon. –Algunos caramelos suelen ser un poco amargos por fuera, aunque el centro es siempre dulce~- Solamente dijo.

¿Por qué él siempre salía con cosas sin sentido en momentos tan… grises?

Aunque no, no podría ser tan solo eso. Sharon frunció el ceño. Era irritante ver lo calmado que él se encontraba con semejante hecho. ¡No podía ver ni la más mínima partícula de vida! Estaba hundido en una severa y perpetua ceguera, y tan solo salía con caramelos. Siempre intentando zafar del asunto con ello.

O en todo caso…

Eso era.

Sharon parpadeó, dejando salir un suspiro de leve enojo. Había descifrado el mensaje oculto en la oración que el albino había dicho, una segunda oración escondida entre esas palabras. –No hables indirectamente conmigo, Break. No veo nada de dulce en esto- Habló severamente, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él. Más bien, del único ojo que existía en su rostro.

-¿Oh?~ ¿Con que no?- Dijo él, ahora cerrando su parpado para dejar cerrado su ojo vino sangriento. Llevó su mano al mentón de ella entonces, subiéndolo para poder tener más espacio en aquel delicado y blanco cuello con apariencia de porcelana. Bajó su mano por dicho lugar, tomándola muy suavemente por la nuca. Entonces volvió a agacharse un poco para depositar su boca en el costado de su cuello. Besó la zona, sintiendo el nerviosismo construirse en Sharon. Despegó sus labios, para que solo rozaran aquella elegante piel. Rozó todo un camino de arriba a abajo durante un buen par de segundos, lo suficiente para saber que ya había dejado a las mejillas de Sharon pintarse de rojo. -¿Acaso no es dulce ahora, Otou-san?- Preguntó. –No… No lo es- Titubeó entre un suspiro cortado. Xerxes sonrió en sus adentros. Sin abandonar el cuello de la joven con su boca, mandó su mano para tocar la mejilla derecha de ella mientras proseguía. Notó cuan caliente estaba el rostro de ella, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa de las suyas ante esto. –Esto es bastante dulce a mi parecer~-

Aquel comentario obligó a la señorita Rainsworth a soltar un pícaro jadeo de pena. Abrió su boca para soltar una queja que nunca salió, y posó sus manos sobre el pecho del albino para dar un empujón que nunca se dio.

Porque realmente ella no deseaba que su cuello dejara de ser tratado por los labios de su mismísimo Break. Era una curiosidad que la había recorrido por mucho tiempo hasta esa noche y no dejaría la oportunidad escaparse de sus finas y frágiles manos. Sintió entonces las manos de Break posarse sobre las suyas, sosteniéndolas y rodeándolas con la calidez propia que él siempre portaba.

De nuevo, Sharon pudo sentir algo húmedo en la zona que Break besaba. Fue realmente mínimo y duró un mero segundo, pero aun así causo más estragos en su rostro y cuerpo. ¿Acaso la estaba obligando a esperar por algo?

-¿Qué sería dulce para usted, mi lady?- Cuestionó entonces, susurrando cerca de su oído, realmente cerca. El trato de "mi lady" por parte de él siempre había causado una pequeña conmoción en ella. Lo que más la tomo sorprendida, sin embargo, fue esta pregunta. Era como si Xerxes estuviera dejándole elegir, porque al final siempre sabía lo que ella deseaba.

-Es la primera vez que haces algo como esto…- Comenzó luego de pensar por unos momentos. Ella daría aquel paso con sus palabras que no se habría atrevido antes. –Si pudieras hacerlo más seguido… Nunca demuestras tanta importancia por mí, y ahora no sé cuánto tiempo te queda, y no quiero que te vayas sin nunca decirme nada, Break. Y ahora que es la oportunidad de decírmelo, sigues desviándote del tema, y no quiero pensar en que no puedes verme, y….- Había empezado a hablar sin concordancia. Estaba inquieta por todo lo que la carcomía internamente, y estaba harta de ser evadida por él. –Si dejaras de evadirme, si dejaras de fingir que todo está bien, si fueras honesto con respecto a tu situación, y si me dijeras todo lo que realmente pasa contigo, porque no creas que no me doy cuenta…- Comenzó a temblar su voz. –No me proteges mintiéndome. Siempre haces esto, como si realmente fueras a hacerme olvidar. Todos nos preocupamos demasiado, porque sabemos que estás en una mala situación. Escupes sangre y no me lo dices, ¡No me dices nada! No me ocultes las cosas, no a mí. Deja de…- Fue silenciada por el dedo índice de Break sobre sus labios. El albino había tenido suficiente, aún más cuando era ella quien le decía tales cosas. Lo tenía todo en claro, y aun le molestaba en lo más profundo e íntimo de su ser tener que ser enfrentado de esa manera. –Eso sí sería… dulce para mi…- Solo finalizó ella, retirando el dedo de él de su boca.

-¿Entonces sería dulce que comparta más de esto con usted, Otou-san?-

-Lo sería, pero sé que aun así no lo harás-

-Mm- Sonrió Xerxes. –Veo que nos entendemos-

Sharon bajó su mirada y suspiró. Obtendría al menos una pequeña parte de tanto que añoraba esa noche. –Si paso por alto todo esto, ¿Puedes darme otra cosa a cambio?- Preguntó en voz baja, intentando ignorar la advertencia de sollozos.

-¿Qué podría ser?~- Cuestionó Xerxes, suavizando su mirar en aquel ojo ciego.

Sharon tomó aire y cerró sus ojos -Llámame por mi nombre, continua teniendo esta cercanía conmigo, continua con lo que estabas haciendo y deja de marcar límites conmigo ahora. Te estoy dando permiso…- Dijo rápidamente y sin respirar entre cada palabra. Jadeo al terminar de hablar y evito subir sus ojos. Estaba absolutamente sonrojada.

-Me parece que esa es una larga lista de pedidos- Sonreía, imaginando la expresión de la joven.

-Xerxes- Ella insistió.

Él se quedó observando a lo que suponía podría ser el rostro de la mujer, pensando que hacer a continuación como para complacerla a ella y aun así sobresaltarla al mismo tiempo. Era su diversión, causar conmociones en ella.

Aunque tenía claro que la chica era fácil de sorprender y no debería esforzarse mucho para conseguir algo.

-¿Con qué preferiría que continúe entonces, señorita Sharon?-

-Sharon, dime Sharon. No es tan difícil- Siguió en un tono de voz demandante. Sus mejillas estaban directamente ardiendo para ese momento.

-¿Debo tutearla?-

-Sí. No me trates de "usted". No me trates de "señorita" ni seas tan excesivamente formal hacía mi.-

-¿Cree que soy excesivamente formal?- Él seguía cuestionando, sonriéndose a sí mismo al saber que la irritaba de cierta divertida manera.

-¡Break!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Contestó. Fue entonces que ambos se percataron de esa tercera presencia de la que se habían olvidado. Esa muñeca de moño que estaba todo el tiempo al hombro del albino, que ahora reía burlesca ante la actitud desafiante de él y las reacciones irritadas de la joven muchacha. –Entonces, Sharon- Comenzó, haciendo de la pronunciación de aquel nombre un escalofrió extraño para la mujer. -¿Cómo deseas que continúe?- Cuestionó como antes, bajando su parpado superior para dejar su ojo rojo medio cerrado. -¿Esta así mejor?-

-Mejor- Contestó. –Solo quiero que… tú sabes que hacer. Solo estas probándome- Resolvió.

Y Xerxes soltó una risa de las suyas. –Aun así has dejado una frase inconclusa- Dijo, mientras volvía a besar el cuello de la joven con delicadeza. Podría tutearla, pero no dejar de ser cuidadoso con ella. Subió hasta la mejilla de Sharon, amoldando sus labios a la aterciopelada piel de ella. La engañó, haciéndole pensar al acercarse a la comisura de sus labios, que juntaría ambas bocas. Sin embargo, muy para la decepción de ella, se alejó y beso su otra mejilla.

-Oye…- Sharon iba a quejarse, pero fue sorprendida entonces cuándo la tela del camisón fue removida de su hombro izquierdo, y Xerxes descendió allí para lamer un poco la zona. –Break- Suspiró, dejándose llevar levemente ante la placentera sensación.

Él siguió, gustoso por las reacciones acertadas que supo que conseguiría. Beso allí, luego en el centro de su cuello, y bajo el camisón por el otro hombro de ella para dejar el principio de su pecho al descubierto, el comienzo de la línea que mostraba la unión de los atributos notables de ella. Break besó justo allí, guiado por la imaginación y la suposición del lugar donde posaba sus labios. Causó estragos en ella.

Sharon, entonces, llevó ambas manos al cabello de él para enredar sus dedos en la blanca cabellera. Aún permanecía el caramelo dado por él en una de las palmas de la muchacha.

Ante la maravillosa pero extraña sensación de los labios del joven hombre, Sharon comenzó a dejar su mente volar. Esto era aún más bueno de lo que se habría imaginado. Aun así, pensó que sería más difícil abrirse a Xerxes. Aunque de poder pedir un deseo en ese momento, pediría que la visión del hombre volviera. Quería ser observada por él, tanto en rostro como en cuerpo.

Ser una dama fue siempre lo primero. El tiempo hace de las suyas, sin embargo, y cada misterio y atracción que el albino causaba en Sharon, le dejaba saber que lo quería tanto como lo apreciaba.

En todos los sentidos que la palabra "querer" puede significar.

Tal cercanía que tenían en ese momento entre las cuatro paredes de ese estudio era algo único y sagrado de la demostración de ciertos factores. Eso marcaba las leyes de una dama Rainsworth, y las leyes de los libros de romance que la "pequeña" mujer leía.

Este era Xerxes, besando su pecho y llamándola por su nombre, y no dudaría en entregarse a él de darse el momento.

Era él.

-Break- Volvió a llamarlo, con lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Por qué? Porque le entristecía el hecho de que él no pudiera verla. No quiso demostrar el nudo en su garganta, pero lamentablemente para ella, su voz tembló al llamarlo.

Break se incorporó, alarmado ante el sollozo que escapó de los labios de ella. Parpadeó, como si aclarara su visión.

Lágrima tras lágrima, Sharon siguió sollozando por lo bajo. Lo miró entonces, observando aquel ojo rojizo, y apretó del cabello de él. -Quiero que me veas…- Fue lo que logró decir.

Él no quiso fruncir el ceño. No dijo nada, y más bien, se dispuso a tomar las manos de la mujer entre las suyas. Sharon entonces comenzó un llanto definido. –Ah~ Parece que debemos agregar un poco de dulzura aquí- Dijo él, con expresión seria ahora, mientras ella seguía llorando. Tomó la mano de ella donde aún se posaba el dulce que le había entregado antes, y lo tomo entre sus propios dedos. Se deshizo del papel celofán de tal pequeño objeto comestible, y se lo llevó a la boca. Solo dejó el caramelo entre sus labios, para luego acercarse a Sharon y posar la otra mitad del dulce entre los labios de ella. Esto cortó inmediatamente con el llanto de Sharon, haciendo que esta abriese sus ojos, par a par.

El rostro de Sharon volvió a pintarse de carmesí mientras Break empujaba el dulce dentro de su boca, juntando entonces labio con labio, y haciendo lo que ella había dejado de imaginarse para entonces.

La estaba besando, pero muy suavemente y sin llegar a mayores aun. Aunque no fue así por mucho, porque para procurar que la chica no tuviera pensamiento alguno para llorar, se adentró en la cavidad bucal de ella, moviendo con su lengua el caramelo dentro de su boca.

Sharon cerró sus ojos aguados, ya siendo acallada ante todo esto. Habría querido llamar el nombre del albino, pero lo que él hacía ahora era más acogedor. Envió sus pequeñas y elegantes manos al cabello de este una vez más, procurando no soltarlo esta vez y dejando salir algún que otro pequeño sollozo entre el beso de tanto en tanto. Estaba imposiblemente roja.

La muñeca Emily era el único testigo en ese cuarto obscuro, y aun así no se escucharon sus risas burlescas.

Break se separó de la mujer de ojos rosados entonces, sin soltar ni un suspiro ni un jadeo. Mantuvo su ojo cerrado hasta que sonrió confidente para sí mismo. "Miró" hacía abajo, donde estaba la cara de la muchacha. Había dejado el caramelo en la boca de ella, pero aun sentía el sabor del mismo.

Sharon se encontraba atascada.

Bien que habría deseado dedicarle un par de insultos por su actitud. Sin embargo, decidió callarse la boca, porque sabría que de intentar hablar, solo haría más ridículo de sí misma.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos. Xerxes, por su lado, había logrado lo que quería, y como siempre, se había hecho de las suyas.

Uno, había conseguido dejar a la mujer plasmada en otro universo, y dos, había conseguido que ella dejase de llorar.

No habría sido tan dramático de no estar ciego, pensó. Nada se podía hacer, de todos modos, porque ya estaba cubierto y sumido en aquella ceguera, y ni siquiera la voluntad del abismo podría sacarlo de ella. O tal vez, de pedírselo, lo haría.

Pero no era tan importante, porque aun sin poder ver, podía sentir.

Break se quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera Emily omitía algún comentario burlesco para matar el ambiente. No era tensión, sino más bien algo pacífico. Aunque de todos modos, seguía siendo un poco desesperante.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde- Dijo él entonces, porque era notorio que ya era una tarde hora de la noche y que de verlos allí pensarían las cosas del modo equivocado. Mientras más pudiera evadir, mejor.

-¿Vas a seguir trabajando? Liam-san y Gilbert-san deberían estar aquí contigo-

-Me he tomado la libertad de quedarme atendiendo unos asuntos yo solo.-

-Eso es mentira-

-No lo creo~ Es la única que está aquí conmigo- Sonrío burlesco como siempre.

Sharon suspiró, y sintió entonces el sabor del dulce que se le había entregado. No habían cesado sus ganas de llorar, pero tal como el albino en frente suyo, estaba mostrando un acto, una máscara o faceta.

Siempre era igual.

La mujer llevó dos dedos a sus labios, saboreando. En un estado así no habían muchas opciones para actuar, era dejarse llorar o disfrutar lo poco dulce del momento. –No quiero que el factor de estar ciego sea tu verdugo, pero…- Comenzó entonces, mientras tomaba al joven, alto albino del pecho. –Si puedes decirme que confiaras en mi más seguido, tal vez no me molestaré tanto-

-Creo que ese es un pensamiento erróneo.- Contestó él. -¿Acaso le he…?- Hizo una pausa, analizando lo que había comenzado a decir. -¿Acaso te he hecho pensar que no te tengo confianza, Otou-san?- Se corrigió en la forma de dirigírsele.

-A veces lo siento así- Dijo, cerrando sus ojos suave y brevemente. Apretó del pecho de Xerxes y sonrió levemente, imaginando que él le estaba mirando, y que correspondería. Aunque era claro que no era así. De todos modos se quedó con esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. –Al menos puedes sentirme- Comentó, abriendo entonces sus manos para posar cada palma completamente sobre aquel saco de Pandora. -¿No es así?- Lo miró.

Esta vez, el hombre no contestó. Entre cerró sus ojos y se quedó en mero silencio por unos pequeños segundos, y luego, de la mano de la risa de Emily, Xerxes comenzó a reír también. Claro que se estaba burlando de su sentimentalismo, porque también era un gusto propio hacerla sentir molesta. –Que clases de cosas dices ahora, Otou-san, aunque tengo entendido que el sentimentalismo lo es todo para—

_THACK_

Fue el porrazo que recibió en la cabeza lo que interrumpió su hablar. Tendría que haber tenido por seguro que la joven dama poseía un abanico de papel bajo la manga.

-No te rías de mí, Break, voy enserio.-

Él se quedó callado al momento de dirigir su muerta mirada a ella. Sonrío con molesta tranquilidad. –Pues es imposible no sentir algo así- Comentó al acariciar la zona golpeada de su cabeza, y sonriendo aun sin planes de parar.

-Puedes hacerlo, puedes sentirme. Aun si no puedes verme, puedes escucharme. Sabes que estoy aquí Break… Lo sabes- Comenzó con ese tono deprimido una vez más. Intento mantener una dulce sonrisa que sabía que nadie podría observar. Nadie la estaba mirando en ese momento, aunque de pensarlo bien, solo estaban los ojos de esa muñeca burlona en el hombro de Xerxes que observaba con sorna su sonreír.

-Oh~ Con que de esto va el tema.- Comenzó. Tomo una de las manos de ella con una propia como habría hecho antes y entrelazó sus dedos. Amaba sentir la conmoción de la mujer. -¿No son acaso demasiadas preocupaciones? Creo que no soy yo el que no siente las cosas.-

-¿Acaso estas diciendo que no puedo sentir todo esto?-

-Mmh- Complementó su sonrisa con su ojo cerrado. –Me estas culpando de ignorar la situación, pero no has prestado atención a las acciones anteriores- Recalcó las últimas dos palabras en su explicación. –Y puedo asegurar que esa clase de… demostraciones por mi parte, han sido lo que ha estado buscando al visitarme tan seguido, Otou-san. De todos modos, ahora que ha obtenido lo que ha querido, que he hecho lo que me ha pedido, no le ha dado importancia-

-¡Claro que le he dado importancia!- Corrigió al albino de inmediato. -¡Me ha importado!- Frunció el ceño con desesperante frustración. Tanto en ese momento le molestaba de seguro. Y eran si no los mismos factores que el albino parecía seguir sin respetar una y otra vez –Sigues sin decir mi nombre…- Apretó el agarre con la mano de él. Su voz se resquebrajaba y ya perdía ante sí misma. Era sentirse derrotada, y siempre por hechos iguales.

Algo rápido hizo un clic en su cabeza ahora que analizaba las palabras del hombre. Suspiró con inquietud y rasguño el dorso de él levemente. -¿Acaso has hecho todo eso porque te lo he pedido y ya? ¿Ha sido ese el único motivo?- Suavizó el tono de su voz.

Break podría haber admitido que esto lo sorprendió apenas un poco. Ella era sensible en cada sentido de la palabra, y un malentendido podría ser verdaderamente tedioso por su reacción. Ah, claro, lo bueno era lo fácil que podía tranquilizarla. -¿Qué clase de dulce te he entregado?- Preguntó fingiendo preocupación en su voz. De admitirlo, era un momento gracioso. –No hemos endulzado nada, Sharon- Comentó, complacido al escucharla jadear por la sorpresa grata de escuchar su nombre pronunciado por él. -¿Acaso debería revisar de nuevo y asegurarme?- Cuestionó en forma retórica, esta vez con esta sonrisa abandonando medianamente sus facciones inferiores.

Suspiró dentro de su mente, y poso sus labios en la boca de ella. Fue un movimiento rápido, por lo que tuvo acertado el saber que Sharon no se lo habría esperado. Cuando esta le correspondió, él se encargó de profundizar los hechos. Moviendo labio contra labio, entre abriéndolos por el mismo movimiento, aprovechó para adentrarse y tocar el caramelo anteriormente dejado en la cavidad bucal de la abochornada mujer. Era el sabor dulce con el que siempre se inundaba para tapar la amargura de lo que de verdad pasaba.

Y fue cuando la muchacha entendió, que él si lo sentía todo. Era imposible no sentir esto.

Guardo en si un sollozo.

Faltando el tiempo que tuviera que faltar, y llorando las tragedias que aguardaran por pasar, incluso con la vida puesta en precio de por medio, sabía que podría sentirlo todo al lado de este mentiroso albino.

Aunque él no pudiera verla.

La sentía con cada una de sus acciones.


End file.
